


A History of Blisters

by Chash



Series: Miss Atomic Bomb [4]
Category: The Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan Conte gets himself a boyfriend. Alanna Trebond gets herself a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A History of Blisters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sadcypress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadcypress/gifts).



> I make no promises about maintaining this pace of writing, but it's pretty fun to be posting every day for now. Also now seems like as good a time as any to note that the titles for all the works in this series are from songs by The Killers.

"Do you think I should date Raoul?" Jon asks.

He times it perfectly; right as they're going around the final bend in Mario Kart, and he punctuates it by throwing at shell at her and taking the lead to win. Alanna throws her controller at him. "That was a rotten trick."

"It was," Jon agrees, surprisingly sober. "It was also a serious question. I just thought I might as well get a win in while I was at it."

Alanna stares at him, mouth agape. "You want to date Raoul?"

"I think it's more accurate to say he wants to date me," Jon muses. "But I think I might be interested, yes."

Alanna clamps back on the reflexive hurt, on the ache that he wouldn't date her, but he'll date someone else. She remembers when he met Thayet back in freshman year; the pain of her crush on him was fresher then, she was jealous of her lovely, flawless roommate, and she'd still been sure that no one would ever want to date her. Thayet had shot him down quickly, of course. Buri hadn't been here yet, but they'd been together since high school with no signs of stopping, and Thayet said you couldn't pay her enough to date a fratboy politician's son. But the ache of it had lingered for months.

This time, it lasts about five seconds. It's hard to be jealous of _Raoul_. And she has George. "Do you--what happened?"

"He kissed me," Jon says, shrugging. "And then we made out for a while."

Raoul never dates. There was one night back in Alanna's freshman year where he hinted to her that he might prefer men generally and Jon specifically, but he'd never brought it up since, and Alanna never pushed. As far as she knew, Raoul had never pushed either. Not until now, anyway. "When was this?"

"At the graduation party last week. And he's been weird ever since."

"So you think the solution is to date him."

"It can't make it any _more_ awkward," says Jon. He glances at her, looking nervous. "Not with him, anyway."

Alanna barks out a laugh. "Are you asking for my blessing, Jon?"

"If you want to put it that way. And you know Raoul pretty well. Do you think he'd be interested?"

He looks so genuine that Alanna has to swallow past a lump in her throat. Jon really _means_ this. "Since when do you like men?" she asks, keeping her voice even. "Because that seems like a barrier."

"I wouldn't say I'm full-on bisexual like your boyfriend," says Jon, with a shrug. "But I'm not opposed to the idea." He grins. "I slept with this one girl a few times, she was really into--"

Alanna holds up her hand. "Stop. I'm sorry I asked." She gives him a smile, but she's not sure she quite makes it look right. "I think if you want to, you should try for it. He'd be good for you."

Jon looks at her for a long minute, searching, and she makes her smile a little stronger. She's being genuine, she just can't help feeling a little raw over it.

He finally nods, wraps his arm around her, and kisses her temple, all sloppy, fraternal affection. She shoves him off and gives him a noogie, and they scuffle for a minute both reclaiming their controllers for another round of Mario Kart.

"I'll tell you how it goes," he says. "Are you coming out with us tonight?"

She shakes her head. "George isn't working, I'm going to his place."

Jon smiles. "You really like him, don't you?"

It still makes Alanna strangely self-conscious, having a boyfriend at all, let alone a boyfriend she really, really likes. "He'll do," she says, gruffly. "Come on, pick your racer already."

*

"It's open!" George calls, when Alanna shows up for dinner.

"Smells good," she says, toeing off her shoes.

"Hey, darlin'," says George, grinning over his shoulder from the stove. "Can you lock the door? I didn't want my sauce to burn when I let you in."

Alanna snorts. "You know you don't have to keep cooking to impress me."

"I don't do it to impress you," George scoffs. "I do it 'cause it's cheaper'n takin' you out." 

Alanna goes over and wraps her arms around him. His back is broad and firm, and he smells like herbs and warm earth, like he was outside recently. She closes her eyes and rests her cheek on his back, breathing him in. He puts one of his hands over hers and squeezes, and she feels the rumble of his voice in his chest when he says, "What's wrong?"

She shakes her head, smiling a little. "I'll tell you later. It's not important."

George twists around so he can wrap his arms around her, which she really should have seen coming. "You're upset. 'Course it's important."

"Okay, it's not important to talk about right this minute," Alanna says. "And I'm not really upset. Just--glad to see you."

George kisses her on the forehead. "Glad to see you too. C'mon and help me stir this, I need to drain the pasta."

"I'm not old-fashioned, you know."

"Believe me, I'm aware," he teases.

"I meant--I could take you out to dinner. I can't really cook for you, but I can help pay for groceries when you cook, or--"

George leans in and kisses her swiftly before reclaiming the spoon and stirring the sauce himself. "I'd love if you took me out to dinner. But don't worry about the groceries, everything but produce is cheap, and I get that from Ma. She's got a garden."

"So you weren't lying about buying her a muffin," Alanna says. "She lives nearby?"

"Just a few blocks away," George says, tossing the pasta with the sauce. "Go sit down, you're the guest."

Alanna takes a seat at the table. "So you grew up around here?"

"Born and raised. I lived with Ma until I turned eighteen, and then she kicked me out." He grins at Alanna's surprised look. "Ma and I weren't on the best terms when I was in high school. I don't wanna alarm you, but I wasn't exactly a straight-A student."

Alanna frowns. "You're plenty smart," she says.

"Oh, yeah, that's why Ma was so disappointed. School never agreed with me." He shrugs, dishing up the pasta. "High school was so borin', too many tests, too much stuff to learn that wasn't interestin'. I think I might've liked college if I went. But we couldn't afford it, and my grades weren't good enough for a scholarship. Ma would've gone to the poorhouse getting loans if I let her, so I didn't let her. I was in with a bad crowd, too. My buddy got me the job working at the Dove so he'd have someone on the inside to look the other way when he made deals in there, but I actually liked it. My buddy got arrested and I got out of that. I think Ma still wishes I made a little more of myself, but it's an honest livin'. And old Solom says he'll give me the bar when he's ready to retire."

There are spots of pink high on his cheeks, and Alanna realizes he's embarrassed. She feels a little embarrassed too, suddenly, being rich and never having worried about any of that in her life. She went to the best schools and her father's paying her tuition, and as long as she can keep from getting disowned, he'll keep paying for everything for her.

She reaches over and squeezes George's hand. "I like the Dove," she says, smiling.

George laughs and relaxes, so it must have been the right thing to say. "I'm glad. I like it too."

"What does your mother do?"

"She's a nurse," says George. He raises his eyebrows. "You know, if you want to meet her, all you have to do is ask. She's dyin' to meet you."

"Is she now?"

"Says anyone who can put up with me must be real special," George says, winking.

Alanna shakes her head, laughing. "I'd love to meet her." She hooks her foot around his under the table. "Jon wants to date Raoul."

George considers, swallows his bite, takes a sip of wine. "Good for Raoul," he finally says, nudging back against her foot. "Jon told you?"

"He wanted to make sure I didn't mind."

"And you said you didn't."

"I don't," Alanna says, a little sharply. "I really don't. It's just--strange." She sighs. "Jon was my first friend other than my brother, you know? He still feels like he's supposed to be mine."

George seems to be really thinking it over, and Alanna feels a rush of fondness for him. She takes his hand again, and he squeezes back. "You think he was waitin' for you?" he asks. "To get settled."

"No," Alanna says. "I don't think he had any idea. But I wouldn't put it past Raoul." She smiles. "It's hard to be upset when I remember he's interested in _Raoul_. Raoul's my best friend. Outside of Jon. And you."

George laughs. "Your best friend you've never slept with," he teases.

"And never will," she agrees. "I'm sorry," she adds, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Don't know what you're apologizin' for. I want to know if you're upset." He looks thoughtful. "Tell me more about you and Jon. When you met." He grins. "You must've been adorable. Bet you got in fights all the time."

Alanna laughs. "All the time," she confirms. "Not with Jon. But I didn't fit in at all until I met him. I was just this scrawny little tomboy. I wouldn't even wear the girls' uniform because it had a skirt. I didn't know how to be friends with the girls, and Thom didn't have any friends either. I met Jon in the library and he kind of adopted me." She blushes, looking down at their joined hands. "He was handsome and popular and so nice to me, I couldn't help getting a crush on him. I couldn't believe he'd really go out with me, so--I wasn't exactly surprised when he didn't want to, but that made it hurt even more. Finding out I was right. I thought if Jon didn't want me, no one else ever would. He was my best friend." She glances back up at George, but his face is unreadable. "I thought once you found out I was a girl you'd stop being interested too."

"Now why would I go and do a thing like that?" he asks, giving her a gentle smile.

"Short, stocky, angry redheaded boys are a little more acceptable," she says.

George stands and pulls her up for a long kiss. "Darlin', you had me at short, stocky, angry redhead," he teases. "Everything else is negotiable."

*

Alanna's still not used to waking up in George's bed; she's not expecting to find a person next to her, and she keeps hitting her wrist on his bedside table because she doesn't have one. But his bed is much bigger than hers, has higher thread count sheets, and has him in it, so she's willing to get used to it. She almost always wakes up before him, and spends a good few minutes just enjoying the feeling of being warm and safe and cared for.

Then she feels embarrassed and goes to putter around his apartment, if she doesn't have to get to work. In the last few weeks of dating him, she's learned he gets nervous if she's there when he goes to sleep and not when he wakes up, and she doesn't mind waiting. His shower's nicer than hers too, and big enough for two.

She's on his couch with her laptop, reviewing articles for Myles, when her phone buzzes. Raoul, texting to ask if she's mad at him. She frown and texts back: _No, I'm not mad. What happened???_

There's a pause and then he asks: _Want to get coffee?_

She sighs and closes the laptop. _Sure, give me like forty minutes_.

She showers first--alone, sadly--and then goes over to wake up George. He makes a face and rolls over to blink up at her. "Ev'rythin' okay?" he slurs. 

She smiles, leans down and kisses him. "It's fine. Raoul thinks I'm mad at him, we're going to get coffee. I'll call you later when you're awake."

"Mmph," says George, flopping back into his pillow. He grabs her hand before she goes, and it's very hard to resist climbing back into bed with him when he smiles up at her, slow and sleep-tousled. "Thanks for wakin' me," he says. "Say hi to Raoul."

He's already at the coffee shop when she gets there. He's got two giant cups of coffee and he bought her a muffin. She raises her eyebrows. "Why do you think I'm mad at you?" she asks. "I like muffins, but you don't have to bribe me. I'm still not mad at you."

"I should have talked to you before I kissed Jon."

"Did you plan to kiss Jon?" she asks, curious.

"No. Not exactly," he corrects. He rubs the back of his neck. It's always kind of funny seeing Raoul looking flustered, because he's just so gigantic. It's like if mountains got embarrassed. "You know when you think about doing something enough it feels like it'll never happen, just because you think about it so much? But at the same time it feels like it _has_ to happen?"

Alanna smiles a little. "And did it?"

He ducks his head, flushing. "A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell, Alanna."

"I'm sure a gentleman doesn't, but you already did."

"I was thinking--this might be it, you know? We'll both still be here next year, but it'll be different. We could grow apart anyway. So I thought if we were going to, we might as well do it for a good reason."

Alanna nods. Jon will be back for law school in the fall, and Raoul already has a job lined up. She knows she'll still see them, but it won't be the same. "But you're growing closer instead," she says, with a smirk.

"That was the impression I got," says Raoul. "You know Jon, he could be over it by next week."

"Not with something like this," Alanna says. "Not with you."

"No," Raoul agrees. "Not with me. You're sure you don't mind? I know you used to--"

"I used to," Alanna agrees. "But I don't anymore. I couldn't be happier for you. I know you'll do right by him. And if he doesn't do right by you, I'll kick his ass."

Raoul laughs, finally relaxing. "Same for you, of course," he says. "If George Cooper's teeth ever need to get knocked in, you come to me."

"I don't think they will," Alanna says. It's easier to be honest with Raoul about how she feels. "He's pretty great."

"Jon's teeth need to be knocked in on a regular basis," Raoul says cheerfully. "But I can handle that."

Alanna laughs. "That's how I know you'll do right by him," she says. "Have you told the others yet?"

"We made out at the Dancing Dove and everyone cheered. Assuming they still remember last night, I think they know. But we did celebrate with several rounds of shots, so they might not."

They finish their coffee and split the muffin, and Raoul wraps her up in a bear hug before they part ways. Once he's gone, Alanna heads to the park. She wants to take the time to examine herself, see how she's feeling.

She thinks she feels pretty good.

Raoul is one of her best friends, and he's happy. Jon is one of her best friends, and he's happy. George is one of her best friends, and he's so happy she can't quite understand it. It's still amazing to her that she can make him feel like that.

And she's pretty happy herself.

She's about to call George to see if he wants to hang out until he starts work when she hears a sound. She pauses, listens again, and it's definitely something mewling. She glances around, tracking the noise until she finds a scrawny black kitten by a trashcan, which it seems to think has something it wants. She crouches down, sticking her hand out and cooing. The kitten turns and blinks large, violet eyes at her.

Alanna's in love.

*

"Just a sec!"

Alanna's got the kitten wrapped up in the shirt she wore yesterday, and the two are at an animal shelter she found on her phone. There's a vet there, according to Yelp, which is what she really wants. She knows she should also leave the cat at the shelter for someone to adopt, but he's curled up in her arms and purring, so she doubts she's going to manage that.

"Sorry," says the girl who comes out of the back. She's young and pretty, curly brown hair and large blue eyes, wearing worn overalls and a t-shirt. "We're fair busy back there, one of the dogs just had puppies. Oh!" She spots the kitten and comes over to look. "Dropping off?"

Alanna pulls the cat closer reflexively. "No, I--my phone said this was the closest vet. I wanted to see if I could get him checked out."

The girl smiles. "You want to keep him?"

"Yes," says Alanna. "I'd like to keep him."

"Well, bring him over here and let me take a look at him. Did you check he's a boy or are you guessing?"

"Guessing."

"All right." Alanna puts the kitten on the table, and the girl gives him a quick examination. She doesn't look like a vet, but she handles him like a pro. The kitten doesn't even try to resist. "He is a boy. I think he's about eleven weeks, which is old enough to be away from his mother. Where did you find him?"

"In the park."

The girl nods. "You should probably take him back there." Alanna must look scandalized, because the girl smiles. "Not forever. But his ma might be around, just off hunting. Bring him back for a while, make sure no one comes for him." She scratches the kitten behind his ears. "We get a lot of flyers for lost pets here, but I haven't seen one for a black kitten. Some folk let them go," she says, making a face. "Think they're unlucky." She shakes her head. "If you don't see another cat looking around for him, he looks healthy. You can take him home tonight and get him settled, and I can set you up for an appointment with the vet for his shots and to get him fixed."

"That would be great, thanks."

"I'm Daine," says the girl, and Alanna nearly chokes. "The vet is Dr. Reed, he's not in on Sundays or I'd set you up right away. If he's going back on the street he should be fixed."

"Thanks," Alanna manages. "Next week is fine."

She can't resist texting Numair while Daine schedules her appointment. She _is_ cute.

*

"Hey, how was--" Whatever George was going to say stops when he sees Faithful in her arms. He blinks. "I see you got a cat," he says mildly.

"I found him in the park," she says. "Numair's underage girlfriend checked him out for me."

"Sounds like you had an excitin' day," says George. He looks at her bag. "Is that cat food?"

"And litter. And a litter box. And toys."

"Did you get _me_ a cat?"

"No, but," says Alanna, giving him her most endearing smile, "I've got an off-campus apartment starting in August but I'm in the dorms until then, and I'm not allowed to have pets in the dorm, so..."

George laughs so hard he has to lean against the door to support himself. "So you want me to have a cat for a couple months, just until I start to like him, and then you'll come and take him back?"

"He's at a very important stage in his development," says Alanna primly. "Numair's underage girlfriend told me he needs lots of affection. So I'll need to be here a lot. To make sure he gets enough attention."

George wipes tears from his eyes. "Well, put him down already and let him get settled. But if he's not trained for that box, you're the one who's cleanin' it up, darlin'."

*

Alanna settles into an easy summer routine--Myles lets her work from home in the mornings so she can keep Faithful company until George wakes up. The kitten seems to realize he really belongs to _her_ and regards George as some sort of complicated and exciting climbing structure. Which is about the cutest thing she's ever seen. She spends most nights at George's and sets up a girls' night with Thayet and Buri so she doesn't lose track of them entirely. Jon and Raoul and the rest of their former frat brothers still go to the Dove, but not quite so often, so Alan doesn't come out as much as he used to. Alanna doesn't mind. Honestly, it's shaping up to be one of her best summers ever.

Then her phone rings at seven-thirty on a Thursday morning.

George makes an unhappy noise and hits his alarm a few times before Alanna manages to pick up. "Ngh?" she manages, sliding out of bed and going into the kitchen so she won't disturb George.

"What did you do?"

"Thom?" she asks. Faithful has become aware she's awake and is meowing at her for attention and her head is pounding. She doesn't know why Raoul thinks drinking on a Wednesday when he has a real adult job is a good idea, but she's apparently very weak to peer pressure. "What did I do?"

"Are you at a computer?"

"No, you woke me up." She gets a glass of water and staggers over to the couch. Faithful settles in her lap as she gets her computer booted up. "What am I doing with a computer?"

Thom lets out an exasperated sigh. "Google Jonathan."

"Why were you googling Jonathan?" she asks.

"Just do it."

Faithful settles in against her thigh as Alanna gets Chrome going, and she's about to needle Thom about a crush on Jon when she sees the _Jonathan Conte's New Boyfriend_ headlines. "Oh, yeah. He and Raoul are together. Sorry, I've been so busy, I totally forgot to mention it."

"Click on one," says Thom.

"Thom, you could just--" she says, and then she sees it. In among the pictures of Jon and Raoul at the Dancing Dove, there's one with _her_ , George kissing her temple while she laughs with Jon and Raoul.

Except, of course, she's dressed as Alan, and the caption at the bottom says _Jonathan Conte, Raoul Goldenlake, Thom Trebond_.

"Oh," says Alanna. "Oh _shit_."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] A History of Blisters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392775) by [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer)




End file.
